¿Y si nunca encontramos a nadie?
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque algún día el dragón tendría el sol que tanto anhelaba, mientras tanto la luna le acompañaría.


Hola a todos nuevamente:

Antes que nada, pues ya sabran que me gusta el Drarry, pero siempre he pensado que de estar con una chica, Luna sería la pareja ideal de Draco.

Y bueno, quizá este un poco raro, pero ya saben, todo lo que pienso lo escribo.

Espero que les guste.

Freya Uchiha :)

* * *

**_¿Y SI NUNCA ENCONTRAMOS A NADIE?  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Si el sol ilumina la vida de los demás _

_¿Por que no dejar que la Luna ilumine la mía?_

_._

_._

_._

-Entonces Draco ¿Alguien que te guste?

Draco miró a Luna que avanzaba a brinquitos a su lado mientras caminaban a través de Hogsmade al anochecer. Luna había dicho que quería ver no sabía que animal raro y le había pedido a todos que la acompañaran. Draco había visto como uno a uno fueron excusándose hasta que a Luna ya no le quedó nadie. Entonces un poco desanimada se había preguntado si era buena idea ir sola hasta que había visto a Draco, quién debido al arresto de sus padres y su propia contribución en la batalla de Hogwarts se había quedado solo, dado que todos lo ignoraban. Para sorpresa de Luna, incluso Harry lo hacía, y si bien no renegaba de su existencia o lo burlaba, se limitaba a mirarlo.

_Él estaba como siempre leyendo un libro bajo el gran árbol junto al lago._

A Luna le agradaba Draco. Era un alma blanca y pura, sentía con profundidad tanto el odio como el amor, su voz era calmada y la escuchaba por horas y horas hablar de las criaturas de las que estuviera interesada. Sonreía cálidamente y la acompañaba a todas sus aventuras. Se volvió el compañero perfecto.

A Draco le agradaba Luna, ella representaba las ilusiones y sueños imposibles, poseía las palabras justas para hacerlo sentir mejor y siempre sonreía y le veía el lado bueno de las cosas. Era distraída y Draco ocupaba su mente en cosas distintas de sus padres y la guerra, como en protegerla de caídas, criaturas que quizá algún día podría ver, conocer lugares nuevos y apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

_Con Luna, Draco podría decir lo que sentía, ser quien era. _

_Con Draco, Luna podía sentirse igual a alguien._

-Bueno, siempre ha habido alguien desde los 11 años, pero hasta ahora nunca se lo he dicho.

Luna sonrío tristemente, sabía de quién hablaba.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Mmm no lo se. En realidad nunca he querido decírselo.

Eso si que sorprendió un poquito a Luna.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Ni un minuto de tu vida?

Draco ni siquiera lo pensó.

-No, no en realidad.

-Pero si estuvieras a punto de morir ¿Ni siquiera así?

Draco miró al cielo, pensativo. Entonces su mirada se enfocó en los ojos de Luna

-No, ni así.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque se que no me corresponde.

Pero Harry si le correspondía y Luna lo sabía. Solo era que Harry tenía miedo, de que los Weasley le dieran la espalda. De sentirse como cuando tenía 11 años. Solo, con todo el mundo dándole la espada.

-Mmm, entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y río suavemente.

- ¿y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, nunca he tenido uno. Podemos serlo mientras tu consigues a alguien que amar y que te corresponda.

Draco se sonrojó.

-Creía que te gustaba Longbottom

-Le gusta Hanna Abott

_Oh, bueno Draco ya veía el punto._

-No lo sé.

-Y yo soy sangre pura- dijo Luna convencida de que podría lograrlo.

Draco se sorprendió.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo eres?

-Claro. No creo que importe mucho, pero lo soy. Ah mira llegamos.

Draco alzó la mirada y miró el lugar. Era una pequeña iglesia, tenía un hueco en el techo, y al final lo que Luna quería ver no eran las hadas de fuego de no se qué. Eran las luciernagas. Dio una pequeña carcajada, ¿a eso era lo que habían temido los leones?

Draco miró a Luna que parecía admirada de la escena. En cierta forma era mágico, las estrellas, la iglesia, las luciernagas, la luna que se podía mirar a través del espacio abierto en el tejado.

_La luna._

A Draco le gustaba el sol, era cálido, brillaba con su luz propia, era el astro rey.

El sol daba fortaleza a todos a su alrededor, hacía crecer hasta las plantas más pequeñas. Brillaba siempre desde el cielo, un cielo azul que significaba un nuevo día, que ofrecía la esperanza de que su fuego nunca se apagaría, que era eterno.

_Harry era el sol._

_Fuerte, poderoso, admirable._

_Le hacía sentir una enorme calidez._

_Y a la vez quemaba y le mantenía lejos de él._

La luna, en cambio, brillaba con una luz prestada, que no le correspondía. Se ubicaba en el cielo nocturno, a veces era azul, a veces blanca, a veces negra y pocas veces roja. Con la luna, aparecian los seres de la noche, que no se podían dar el lujo de habitar en el día. Y vive en su propio mundo, sin importarle darle su luz a aquellos que el sol no protege, solo cumpliendo su vida.

_Tal como Draco no podía ya vivir en el mundo mágico. _

Y Luna es así. Es considerada por ser amiga del héroe del mundo mágico, pero cuando éste no está, pasa desapercibida por los demás. Le brinda sonrisas a Draco, cuya existencia ahora es menospreciada. En ocasiones es risueña, en otras distraída, a veces desaparece y muy rara vez está enfadada.

Y Draco estaba brillando con una luz prestada, con la de Luna. Sin ella, los días eran silenciosos y fríos. No había nadie más. Con la Luna venían las estrellas_. _

_Las esperanzas._

Venía el brillo en el cielo. Podía no estar en ocasiones pero entonces volvía y le recordaba a Draco que nunca estaría solo, que todo podía volver a iniciar.

_Y si la luna atrae a las estrellas_

_¿Por qué no dejar que se quede con él para siempre?_

-Oh, mira Draco- exclamó Luna risueña.- Un hada de fuego de los sueños.

Draco miró a la pequeña hada frente a él y sonrío. Quién diria que al final si existía. La hada revoloteo alrededor de él y se puso en sus hombros mirando desde él la luna llena. Draco solo siguió su mirada con una sonrisa.

_¿Por qué evitar que las estrellas invadan su vida?_

* * *

Luna sabe lo que Draco piensa de ella. Piensa que sin ella su vida sería deprimente, comparándose todo el tiempo con Harry.

_Por que Harry es un león_

Él es el rey de los animales, el líder de la manada, es noble, leal, fuerte y valiente. No es el más grande, ni el más fuerte pero los otros le siguen porque él les protegerá siempre, porque es amistoso con ellos. Porque son su familia.

Y Draco puede creer que es una serpiente, fría, venenosa y rastrera. Pero Luna sabe que no es así.

_Draco es un dragón _

_Y el dragón es símbolo de fuerza, valor y honor_

_Es un símbolo de prosperidad, de renacimiento._

-¿Y si nunca encontramos a nadie?

Preguntó Draco.

Luna sonrió.

-Siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

Draco miró al hada que lo veía atentamente.

_Si, eso estaría bien._

_La luna, las hadas, el cielo y las estrellas._

_El sol nunca le dejaría tocarlo, _

_pero la Luna en cambio iluminaría para él. _

_._

_._

_y eso estaría bien_

_eso bastaba_

-De acuerdo

Luna sonríe a la vez que Draco la mira. Sabe que Draco no la ama, sabe que ella no ama a Draco, pero ninguno de los dos necesita aquello.

_Draco tendría la luz que necesitaba ahora  
_

_Y Luna tendría al mejor dragón a su lado  
_

Hasta el momento que el sol le reclamara su posesión, claro está, porque un dragón posee fuego en su interior y el mejor representante de éste sin duda es el sol. Porque el dragón necesitaba al sol para vivir, para seguir volando, tanto en el cielo de día como en el cielo nocturno. Al fin y al cabo...

_ ¿la luna no brillaba con la luz que le prestaba el sol?_

Y la luna tampoco necesita al dragón para sobrevivir, solo desea que esté con ella, sentir la cálidez que proviene de él. Desea que vuele junto a ella cuando la compañía de las estrellas no sea suficiente.

Algún día, el león se opodrá a su manada para imponer su jerarquía. Algún día el sol sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionar sequías. Algún día el sol le brindará al dragón el fuego que necesita para ser completamente poderoso, un fuego cálido como él, tan intocable como el propio.

Un día el dragón volará por los cielos imponiendo su grandeza hacia los demás.

Algún día Draco se verá protegido, amado por Harry, querido por Luna.

Y ese día el dragón será feliz por completo. Porque el podrá volar en el cielo de día junto al sol y descansar bajo el cielo de noche junto a la luna.

Pero mientras eso sucede, los dos estarán bien.

_Solo se necesitan el uno al otro_


End file.
